Got you
by wair-ra
Summary: Gray and Juvia are training together during the timeskip, while they're at the mountains near their home base they're surrounded by members of a dark guild.


She couldn't hold on any longer.

Juvia was at her limit but she knew that she couldn't give up. She had been training with her beloved Gray-sama for over four months now after Fairy Tail disbanded and they had improved greatly so the duo decided to take a small vacation from training and the deserted village and go to the mountains that were a little way from their temporary home. Juvia even packed a delicious lunch for the two of them. When Gray went to the kitchen to check on what she made for their trip he found her with both of her hands on her cheeks,blushing madly and mumbling something about him and her were going on a romantic picnic date where he would complement on her dish and ask her to marry. (Which he quickly denied but still had a small blush on his face). Their journey to the mountains was going smoothly save for some tree branches that kept smacking Gray in the face. The duo reached the mountains and decided to take a break and have the lunch that Juvia prepared at a cliff (Juvia kept waiting for her day dream to come true, which did not happen and she was disappointed by) it was going lovely. That was before some bandits came out and surrounded them.

By the way that some of the bandits were holding wooden staffs they seemed to be wizards, nothing that they couldn't handle especially with their training. The went back to back as the wizard bandits surrounded them quick glance over to Gray, Juvia saw that he was looking at her as well, a quick nod to each other and they took off to fight their opponents. They were strong Juvia had to admit that but she knew that together with her darling Gray-sama they could over come anything. She looked around but all she could see were the faces of the enemies and not the handsome face of her love with his black spikey hair that looks so soft to touch or his beautiful eyes that she could stare at for hour or his " _Focus Juvia!_ " She yelled mentally. Now was not the time to daydream about his features….. she could do that later when she wasn't surrounded by the enemy. Now where was she? Oh yeas it seemed that she and her love got separated from each other somewhere during the fight. Now she only had to defeated the ten wizards in front of her before she could look for her love and assist him in his fight. " _Give up ya little girl_ " said a bandit with blonde hair and black eyes " _If ya surrender now we promise we won't hurt ya_ " he chuckled " _Juvia will not surrender_!" Juvia yelled at the bandit " _Juvia will defeat you and_ _go help her beloved!_

" _Oh yeah?_ " said a rather fat bandit " _I like to see you try, like a blue haired chick could ever defeat us_!" he replied mockingly and then the previous bandit threw his head back and laughed " _Yeah,I bet your little 'Gray sama' already got beat up by our gang_ " ' _Oh he did not just say that_ ' Juvia thought " _Juvia will_ _make you pay for mocking Gray-sama!_ " Juvia yelled " _Water cannon!_ " she yelled and a jet of high-pressured water came from her hands and hit all ten mages at once. " _Had enough yet?_ " she asked.

" _W….we….sur….render_ " said the fat bandit " _Good_ " Juvia smiled " _Just wait my darling Juvia is coming_!" she started sprinting towards the direction where she last saw her beloved but she didn't notice that the blonde bandit from earlier had stood up shakily and had aimed his hand at her " _Sand spear!_ " he shouted and a beam of sand shot out of his hand and was heading at Juvia. Just as he cast the spell the wizard collapsed whereas the spell hit Juvia who did not see the spell head towards her. It didn't hurt her but it did knock her off balanced, she wasn't able to steady herself fast enough and slipped at the edge of the cliff but she was able to latch onto the rock just in time.

But she had used a great deal of her strength fighting the mage bandits and couldn't get herself up. And now her grip was starting to slip, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on for long but she had to try. She tried to pull herself up, big mistake she wasn't able to do so and her grip finally slipped but just as she was about to fall a hand shot out and latched onto her wrist. It was firm but at the same time gentle " _Hold on Juvia I got ya_ " said an all to familiar voice. Juvia looked up and saw the face off her savior, she smiled " _Gray-sama_!" she exclaimed. Gray grunted and pulled her up " _I got scared for a moment ther_ e" he smiled at her " _I really taught I wouldn't be able to get to you on time and that you would be a goner. You ok?_ " _"Juvia is now!_ " she said to him excitedly wrapping her arms around his " _You know_ " Gray started and Juvia looked up at him " _When I grabbed ya right them I had a feeling of déjà vu_ " " _Why is that Gray-sama_?" Juvia asked tipping her head to the side to show her confusion. Gray chuckled " _Well it sorta reminded me off after our fight with a Phantom Lord and you were about to fall of the building. Right_?" he asked. Juvia taught about it and nodded " _Gray-sama is right it is a bit simila_ r" Juvia said " _but back_ _then the rain followed Juvia and so there were rain clouds when Juvia was saved by Gray-sama but now the sky is clear and beautiful._ " " _Yeah your right_ " Gray said " _Also_ " Juvia continued and a Gray looked down at her " _Back then_ _Lucy was not Juvia's love rival_ " the water Mage said rather darkly. Gray chosen to ignore that statement and looked at the sky from their view at the cliff and watched the sunset " _Juvia thinks the sunset looks pretty_ " said Juvia as she rested her head on the raven-haired man shoulder and said man didn't say anything about that instead setting his head on hers " _Yeah it is_ " he smiled as both the wizards enjoyed this moment of peace.

Sadly they didn't know that that peace would end… in only two months time.


End file.
